The present disclosure relates to articles, such as large diameter rods and tubes, for example, that have mechanical property combinations of yield strength in excess of 70 ksi and very high and uniform impact toughness. It finds particular application in conjunction with articles made from precipitation hardened alloys, such as alloys comprising copper, nickel, and tin, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present disclosure is also amenable to other like applications with other precipitation hardenable alloys.